Cassie
}}| }}}" ! colspan="2" style="background: }; color: }; font-size: 125%;" | }}} |- ! colspan="2" | |- | Full name | Unknown |- | Gender | Female |- | Birthday | Unknown |- | Age | Unknown |- | First Appearance | "Cassie Goes Downstairs" |- | Favorite Food | Cupcakes |- | Favorite Color | Blue |- | Ethnicity | White |- | Status | Alive |- | Tool of Choice | A Reacher |- | Important Belongings | Anime, Manga, Reachers |- | Father | Unknown |- | Enemies | DVD Demon, Work, Ethan |- | Fears | Outside |- | Enjoys | Watching Anime |- | Final Appearance | } |} Cassie is a main protagonist in The Reacher. She has been living upstairs for the past four and a half years. In Season 1 Episode 16, she finally goes downstairs. Early Life Not much is known about Cassie's early life. She rejected her overactive parents and wanted to lead a simpler life. She left her family home in search of a new family that would accept her lazy ways. At some point she meets Eugene Reacher who teaches her the way of the Reacher. Training In The Art of Reach As she explores the world for the first time she meets Eugene who is outside collecting his mail one day. She is interested in his Reaching device and his lack of care and exercise. Eugene sees a young kid that reminds him of himself as a child. He agrees to take her under his wing and mentor her. Cassie is compelled by the way of The Reacher. Eugene gives her a set of duel blue Reach pros so that she may practice Reaching. Cassie is a natural at Reaching. Her teacher is proud of her skills. Love Of Eli During her intense Reach Lessons, Cassie fell head over heels in love with Eugene's eldest son Eli Reacher. She admired his carelessness and lack of determination. She wished to be more like him. She tried on many occasions to seduce Eli, although all failed her. Eli never returned her feelings, for he truly does not care about her or pretty much anything. 2010-2013 Cassie was able to fit right in with most of the Reacher family. She would sit and watch television with Eli. Help Eugene Reach for snacks and little hugs Juice barrels. When Spartacus would stop by she always enjoyed siting and doing nothing with him as well. She loved her new life among the Reachers. Only one family member got under her skin and became her enemy. Ethan Reacher hated Cassie's addition to his already lame family. He would make fun of Cassie's dyed blue hair and love of anime. This made Cassie very angry and she became aggressive towards Ethan. the two would constantly bicker and even get into physical altercations at times. On one occasion Cassie hid all of Ethan's golf clubs. This caused Ethan to destroy some of her anime gear. Cassie was furious and started collecting her belongings from around the house. She was starting to become fed up with the family. Life Upstairs After countless rejections from Eli, relentless attacks from Ethan, and a lack of will to continue training under Eugene, Cassie retreats upstairs with a laptop and a sack of anime products. She takes a personal oath to watch as much media, especially anime as possible. She enjoys her new secluded life. No more worries or fears. The isolation from the world drives Cassie deeper into madness. She remains upstairs binging anime for four and a half years. The years take their toll on Cassie's body though. Her legs become weak and jelly like from not doing anything physical in years. She would go days and sometimes weeks without moving. This caused he to depend on her duel Reachers for mobile support. Going Downstairs After consuming as much anime as possible, Cassie uses her Reachers to help her move down the stairs to see what has been going on there for the past four and a half years. She is interested to find Hugo and Eugene still up to their lazy ways. Her new more aggressive behavior and lack of Reacher Skills startle Eugene. He gives her a little refresher course in Reaching, but Cassie refuses to listen or partake. She rejects her master's words and leaves the room. As she does she finds that one of her Reachers, or limbs as she calls them due to the walking support they offer her breaks. This causes her to return to her teacher who in turns revives it for her using dark magic. Adjusting To Downstairs Life Cassie encounters a lot of trials on her journeys in the downstairs world. Eli still rejects her and Ethan still hates her. She unleashes a VHS Demon at one point and almost gets her life force destroyed by it. Her and Ethan seek out a mysterious Gem that is supposedly hidden somewhere in the house and fails. After exploring outside and seeing everything there is to do downstairs and in the real world, Cassie believes it is time to head back upstairs to watch more anime. She is later seen towards the end of Season 1 where she spots Spartacus and is honored to meet him. Season 2 Cassie returns in Season 2 Episode 1 appearing at the top of the stairs annoyed at the constant knocking at the door. She remains a main protagonist throughout the season.